Disturbed
by EternalMoonwalker95
Summary: An alternate ending to Prom Night in which Donna reflects on her life and everything that has happened so far. Donna/Richard Oneshot


So, this is my first time writing fanfiction on this site. Usually, I read but today, I decided to venture into the unknown... please don't be harsh and mean. That's all I ask. So, this fic is for Prom Night, which, imo, is an awesome movie. It is an alternate ending, I guess. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it!

Donna Keppel stared at the clock. It was one minute to 4 but the second hand seemed to be stuck, simply ticking back and forth, back and forth. Eventually, it moved forward and Donna watched as it became 4 o'clock.

Grabbing her bag, she looked around to make sure that no one else was up. Then again, she doubted it. After all, it was 4am and she was the only person up at that time.

What she was doing, she no longer had any idea. However, something about it seemed...right.

Maybe she was as disturbed as everyone else thought.

After the incident years ago, she'd tried her hardest to cope and push the memories from her mind. Yet, she still found herself waking up in the middle of the night, sweat covering her forehead and out of breath.

For a while, she'd struggled with the dreams following the incident. She'd woken up in the nights, panting and crying as she relived her parents' murders.

But, she'd also had other dreams. Dreams which she hadn't ever told anyone about, not even the psychiatrist.

After all, what kind of sick person would be attracted to the man who'd murdered her entire family?

It had been easier to push the dreams and feelings away and bury them back in her subconscious, where they belonged.

But, unfortunately, they had surfaced recently and she'd found herself unable to push them away. Or, maybe she didn't want to.

In fact, every time she closed her eyes, she saw her naked body intertwined with Richard Fenton's. Her moans of pleasure sounded so real as he slammed his naked body against hers, grunting like an animal.

The feelings that came with the dreams were all too real as well. Numerous nights, she'd woken up, panting and wet for the man who'd killed her parents.

Maybe she was as messed up as everyone thought.

And, she realized, maybe it was time for her to accept that. It seemed easier for her to just give in now rather than fight it. After all, her fighting it had cost so many people their lives.

As she reflected, she wished that she had given into Richard Fenton earlier. It would have saved so many lives and, she no longer denied it, would have satisfied her lust for him.

Because, as much as she had denied it, she had been attracted to the older man. When he'd touched her and pressed up against her, she'd wanted more than anything to moan in pleasure. But, she couldn't because society would have never accepted her feelings of lust and desire for the man who'd murdered her parents.

She smiled to herself. She was even more messed up than people thought.

Quietly, she opened the door and slipped out into the darkness.

Looking around, she made sure that there was no one watching her as she made her way over to the van parked down the block.

When she reached the van, she paused and, after taking a deep breath, opened the door and climbed into the van.

"I thought you weren't going to come," a deep, masculine voice said from beside her.

She gave a small chuckle before replying, "I'm done fighting you. I'm yours and you're mine."

"Perfect," Richard Fenton said before he leaned over and kissed her. She moaned into the kiss, more than content with her decision.

"Ready?" he asked when they broke apart. Smiling, she nodded.

She was definitely more disturbed than everyone else would have guessed.

He turned the key and the two quietly disappeared into the night, leaving behind the life they'd both known.

* * *

Wow...so that was not at all how I planned for this story to go. I started writing and it took on a life of its own. I guess I got carried away. Hopefully, you guys like it. Feel free to comment and give feedback. Just don't be nasty or rude.

PS- this story was very out of character for me. I do not, for a moment, suggest falling in love with the man who murdered your parents...absolutely not.


End file.
